Forgo your fear
by Ififall
Summary: What if Elena had been "The Ghost" in season Two?


An/ Strong Language/ Adult scenes/

* * *

She looked through the glass screen. She's pretty sure Eve and Bill are behind it. She can smell their disappointment from here. They had Tommy Conlon shouting in here earlier, then Brett from the weapon unit. She kept still, stone cold, but she couldn't keep it up anymore. The first person that came in, she'd talk to. She'd betrayed everyone, it was time to spill the beans. The door opened, she smiles. Hoping it's Eve. She pauses when Kenny comes in. It's cold and it's been raining as usual. They've turned the radiators off to make it colder and Kenny awkwardly walks in wearing a blue T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"Hiya" He says nervously.

"I did it okay? Just give me the papers and let me sign a confession form" Elena orders.

"Who hired you?" He asks.

* * *

"Peele"

"The daughter? Another long lost family member?" He enquires.

"No, Aaron, the only son. I'll tell everyone everything. Do you have the papers?" She asked. She patiently waits watching Kenny tap his fingers on the table. Over a minute later it's driving her crazy. She gets up and yanks at his T-shirt forcing him to stand.

"What are you doing?" Kenny squeals as she hikes his shirt up revealing his stomach.

* * *

"Looking for a wire. I guess there are cameras all over the place right?" She asks. She huffs and tries to return back to her seat until he taps her waist and she stops.

"Why this, why murder? Why the hell now?" He asks.

"I skipped out on MI6, deserted your mum too. And I wanted to have the guts to actually follow something through for a change. I've never really succeeded at any of my career goals"

"This is one hell of a fucked up goal, El" Kenny scoffed.

"I know! I know! But it felt good, not to kill, but be assigned a task and not be afraid for once"

* * *

"You could have faced your fears with me. I missed you Elena. I wanted you so badly! Now I'll never see you again" He states as tears filled his eyes.

"I know I've fucked everything up. But I can give you something to remember me by" Elena grins as she walks over to him stroking his hair before kissing him on the mouth. She's nervous, expecting him to push her away, violently disgusted. But this never happens, as he kisses her back harder unbuttoning her nurses uniform as she arches against the wall. He strokes her through her trousers only to find her surprisingly already wet.

She groans as she instinctively pulls down his shorts. It's awkward as he grinds against her. His pale hands massaging her waist as he moans. For a while she thinks that's all he's going to do, until he uses a sweaty finger to prep and enters her. They're both surprised by that first jerk movement, that heaven threatening, fresh first thrust. When she realises that he's inside her piercing her body, her muscles and her conscience. She grabs him by the hips as he starts slowly asking her if she was okay.

* * *

"Tell me if it hurts. I don't want you to hurt" He whispers. He goes a little faster as she can hear the slap of their bare thighs together, she forces herself to stop laughing.

"Kenny I'm sorry...for all of this psychotic shit" Elena mutters as she pulls his sleeve up and kisses his shoulder.

"You don't ever need to say sorry to me" He says kissing her roughly on the mouth. He raises his eyebrows sinking his hand into her bra, he sharply twists her nipple.

* * *

"Fuck! Ow!" Elena squealed.

She backs up against the wall while he pulls out. They both sort themselves out and make themsevles look presentable. Kenny slips his shorts back on and fiddles around with his hair. He leans against the wall and kneads his brow with shaking fingers.

"Get out. Transport is waiting for you outside" He croaks quietly.

"I know I'm gonna be spending my life in prison mate. There's no need to take the piss!" She shouts.

"I mean it!" Kenny barked. "I'm not kidding, there's a car outside"

* * *

"For fuck sake!" Elena yells, she storms out of the interrogation room, only to see it empty. She hears a horn honk and shakes her head.

"Come with?" She asked as she sees him out the corner of her eye.

"You know that would be a death sentence. For both of us" Kenny admits.

She turns and walks out of the door. Almost doubting her new found freedom, until she sees Konstantin. Who is waving at her in the driver's seat, of a second hand ford focus with false number plates.


End file.
